Diskussion:Yoda
Dieser Artikel über Yoda ist eigendlich noch viel zu klein für einen "großen" Jedi wie Yoda. Nimmt sich jemand dieser großen Aufgabe an??.--Yoda41 20:17, 31. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Naja, ich könnte mir den Artikel durchaus mal vorknöpfen, aber leider hält sich mein Wissen über die Figur Yoda durchaus in Grenzen. Deshalb bin ich da wohl nicht so der Experte über den größten Jedi-Meister aller Zeiten. Mein Benutzername ist ja auch nicht Yoda :) :Spaß... :) :Naja, mal sehen vielleicht kann ich einige Sätze beisteuern! :Gruß Anakin Skywalker 20:38, 31. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Ich bin leider auch überhaupt kein Yoda-Experte und kenne auch nur hier und da ein paar Anekdoten - leider nicht ausreichend, um eine solide Grundlage für einen Artikel zu legen. Falls sich jemand findet, steuere ich diese aber gerne bei :) RC-9393 20:40, 31. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::Wie gesagt vielleicht kann ich den Artikel zumindest mit den Informationen aus den Filmen und den Klonkriegsromanen breichern. Insofern kann ich da schon was schreiben. Dann kannst du, RC-9393, vieleicht auch deine Anekdoten dazutun. Dann ist da vielleicht mal etwas mehr drin als jetzt. :::-Anakin Skywalker 20:54, 31. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::Perfekt, so hab ich mir das Vorgestellt ;-) !!! danke Ani, schöner artikel.--Yoda41 13:57, 2. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::Och, danke! :) :::::Hab's gerne geschrieben und sieht jetzt auch wirklich besser aus. Aber alle Infos sind nicht drinne, da ich mich wie gesagt nur bedingt in Yodas Geschichte auskenne. Gerade die erste Hälfte seines Lebens ist sehr lückenhaft, da ich mich da einfach nicht auskenne. Ich habe das geschrieben was mir von Filmen und Romanen her wichtig schien. Aber da gibt es bestimmt noch mehr ;) :::::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 15:09, 2. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::Hey, super Artikel Ani! Ich steuer dann mal noch die kleine Tanz-Anekdote bei... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 15:37, 2. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::::Nur zu... :) Meinst du den versteckten Gag aus der Episode III DVD, wo Yoda eine kliene Tanzeinlage einlegt. Das Video finde ich zwar absurd, aber irgendwie doch lustig. ;) :::::::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 15:45, 2. Sep 2006 (CEST) Yodas Meister Also... der Szene auf Polis Massa nach zu urteilen, stimmt das schon, dass Qui-Gon Yodas Meister wurde - schließlich hat der kleine Grünling das ja selbst gesagt: "Euer Schüler ich dankbar werde." Aber fragen wir doch mal nach Meinungen. Ben Kenobi 11:12, 3. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Qui-Gon war doch nicht Yodas Meister. Yoda hat sich höchstens von ihm "unterrichten" (oder einfacher ausgedrückt von Qui-Gon gelernt) lassen. Man könnte also sagen, Yoda und Qui-Gon hatten kein Meister-Schüler Verhältnis, sondern ein WissenderMeister-NichtsovielwissenderMeister Verältnis. (Blöde Formulierung, muss ich schon sagen) --Naronnas 16:24, 9. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Ist es nicht gerade das, was ein Meister-Schüler-Verhältnis ausmacht? Nur weil Yoda der 900-jährige Großmeister ist, muss das noch lange nicht heißen, dass er keinen jüngeren (verstorbenen) Jedi als Meister akzeptieren könne, der ihm etwas bestimmtes beibringt. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 16:40, 9. Jan 2007 (CET) :::Ja, ok du hast recht. Aber ich bin der Meinung wenn man schreibt: "Yoda war Qui-Gons Schüler", könnte man das missverstehen und denken Qui-Gon hat Yoda als Jedi ausgebildet (Yoda also von diesen gefunden/entdeckt wurde und nicht etwa dass Yoda von Qui-Gon in einem bestimmten Bereich unterrichtet wurde). Es ist also quasi eine Frage der Formulierung. --Naronnas 14:05, 12. Jan 2007 (CET) Das Alter spielt beim Meister/Schüler keine große rolle. Palpatine war ja auch jünger als Dooku (im 1. Film hat er ungefähr Qui-Gons Alter) :Nunja, man weiß nicht, wie alt Palpatine wirklich war. Wenn man nach Das Dunkle Imperium geht, dann ist er schon ein paar mal gestorben vor Episode VI. Das einzig gesicherte ist, dass Dooku 102 VSY geboren wurde und somit genau 30 Jahre älter ist als Qui-Gon. 23:59, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ich habe da mal ne Frage was meinte Obi-Wan in Episode V " Du wirst zu Meister Yoda gehen er wird dein Meister sein genau wie er auch mein war." ? Meind er damit diese "Übungen" wo von Yoda in Episode III geredet hat? [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 1:02, 14 Jul 2008 (CEST) :Lese bitte die Artikel bevor du solche Fragen stellst? Dort steht es nämlich drin.--Anakin Skywalker 07:26, 14. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Wusste Yoda schon von den Sith in der Republik? In Episode I sagt Yoda : ''Immer nur zwei es gibt, ein Meister und ein Schüler, woraufhin Windu erwiedert: Doch welcher wurde vernichtet? Der Meister oder der Schüler?. Das bedeutet doch, dass Yoda schon vorher wusste, dass es immer nur zwei Sith gab, oder? --84.63.42.111 13:37, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) :Das ist nicht der Fall - zumindest nicht so wie du annimmst. Seit den Geschehnissen um Darth Bane ist schließlich bekannt, dass es immer nur 2 Sith-Lords gibt. Da 1000 Jahre allerdings eine lange Zeit ist, ist es nicht weiter verwunderlich, wenn sich nur noch die Jedi mit ihren ausführlichen Archiven an jene Zeit und die Einsetzung dieser Regel erinnern. Nichtsdestotrotz wurden die Sith auch im Jedi-Orden bis zum Erscheinen von Darth Maul für ausgelöscht gehalten. Alles weitere kannst du ja im Artikel "Sith" nachlesen. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 13:43, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Es ist doch nur den Sith bekannt, dass es nur zwei gibt oder hat Bane in die Republik hinausgeschrien: ES GIBT NUR NOCH ZWEI VON UNS ?--13:52, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Warscheinlich nicht, aber innerhalb von einigen Jahrhunderten (Einsetzen der Regel 1000 VSY) wird es sich schon irgendwie herrausgestellt haben. --Naronnas 17:58, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) Man hielt die Sith doch für vernichtet, da konnte man doch nicht wissen, dass es nur noch zwei gab. Fazit: Yoda wusste von den zwei Sith, hat es den anderen anscheinend nicht gesagt, vlt. weil er nicht wusste, wer die Sith den nun waren. wäre das möglich? --212.16.246.103 14:56, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Ich glaube es war nur gemeint, ob es nun Darth Sidios oder seinen Schüler getroffen hat! ::General Yoda * Ich denke eher das Yoda damit sagen wollte das es noch einen Sith gibt und das sie keineswes ausgelöscht sind und das es bald weitere Aktivitäten von ihnen geben wird Jango 20:27, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Etwa 188 Jahre vor der Schlacht um Yavin erfuhren die Jedi jedoch von Banes Regel der 2 durch den dunklen Jedi Kibh Jeen. Seine Warnungen wurden aber ignoriert, oder als das Geschwätz eines verrückten Ex-Jedi abgetan. Lesenswert-Abstimmung Mai 2007 (bestanden) * : Ein guter Artikel über Yoda, nur die Klonkriege kommen etwas zu kurz, weshalb ich ihn nur für "lesenswert" nominieren. Bel Iblis 19:06, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Der schockt! Echt Lesenswert.--Heiliger Klingone 19:40, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Ja , sehr gut. Auch Hinter den Kulissen gefällt mir sehr.--Yoda41 Admin 21:21, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Gefählt mir auch sehr gut;. --Der Heilige Klingone 21:48, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Bin auch dafür gut geschrieben Jango 18:46, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Noch ein bisschen weiterarbeiten und der Artikel könnte exzellent werden. Meister Yoda 18:50, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Gut zu lesen der Artikel ist, das Prädikat "lesenswert" er also verdient hat. Ben Kenobi Admin 00:50, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Super den Revan ist mein Lieblingschar. aber der Artikel hats in sich! :*Stimme ungültig, da unangemeldete Benutzer und Benutzer unter 50 Edits nicht teilnehmen dürfen.--Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:58, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Schöner Artikel das ist, lesenwert verdient er hat. Wirklich toller Artikel, hoffentlich kommen bald noch ein paar neue Quellen über ihn, dann bin ich einer der ersten die ihm ein pro für exzellent geben. Gruß Boba 16:36, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) Wieder einmal ein Artikel gekürt worden ist. Lesenswert er sich redlich verdient hat, mit 8 Fürstimmen (+ 1 ungültige). Wahrlich wunderbar dies ist und möglicherweise bald auch exzellent. Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 00:13, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Exzellent oder was? Ich habe jetzt noch was zum Thema Puppenspieler beigestuert und ich frage mich, warum der immer noch nicht exzellent ist. Ich schlage ihn hiermit vor^^ (ich habe einfach keinen Plan, wie das anders gehen soll) Gruß, --LittleYoda 21:59, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Exzellent-Abstimmung August / September 2007 (gescheitert) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 21. August 2007 bis zum 4. September 2007. * :Mir gefällt vor allem, wie seine Persönlichkeit erklärt wird. --tahiri 21:43, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Der Artikel ist wirklich gut zu lesen. Tobias 16:22, 21 Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Gut zu lesen ja, er ist auch schon Lesenswert, aber exzellent? Ich denke, da kann man noch mehr draus machen. MfG - Cody 16:35, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Also ich finde ihn eigentlich recht gut, so wie er ist. Vor allem der HDK-Bereich gefällt mir. Ich weis nicht, was man da noch hinzufügen/besser machen könnte (was meinst du damit, Cody?), also bekommt er von mir ein Pro. --Anakin 16:56, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Ich find den Artikel auch super! Warum soll er nicht exelent werden? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:02, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Ich wollte den Artikel schonmal hier nominieren bin aber nicht dazu gekommen...dann jetzt: Pro! Darth Tobi 17:12, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :NEIN, da fehlt noch zu viel, Die Klonkriege kommen viel zu Kurz, was man alleine aus Pfad der Dunkelheit da reinbringen kann -.- ne ne, erst wenn die Klonkriege ausführlich behandelt wurden gebe ich mein Pro Jango 17:22, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ich schließlich mich Jango an, zum einen aber auch, weil man aus Pfad der Dunkelheit viel mehr über Yodas Character herausholen kann. --Bel Iblis 17:26, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Hinter den Kulissen ist wirklich Super. Aber Leider, wie schon gesagt, gibt es mir noch zu viele Quellen die da noch nicht ganz ausführlich drinnen stehen. Deswegen gibt es ein Kontra von mir. Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 17:31, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Mir gefällt der Artikel wirklich gut, aber ich finde ihn auch noch nicht ganz exzellent! --Mace Windu 33 19:50, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Wenn er gut zu lesen ist, ist er eher lesenswert. Ich glaube es gibt aber noch mehr infos, die ihn exzellent machen würden.--Yoda41 Admin 19:57, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : DAS IST YODA! Da gibts noch ne menge zu schreiben. Einer der bedeutesten Charakter in Star Wars da gibts noch viel zu erlidigen. --Vandale 198 20:00, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Lesenswert ist er schon, aber für einen der Hauptcharaktere ist das schon ein bisschen wenig.Außerdem gefällt mir dieser Breakdance ganz und gar nicht!--The Collector 14:09, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Nicht schon wieder... Ben Kenobi Admin 19:42, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ist schon ein guter Artikel, aber der Abschnitt Klonkriege ist wirklich traurig. | Meister Yoda 17:34, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) | Über 800 Jahre alt, allerdings noch nicht reif für den Status Exzellent, Yoda mit 4 Fürstimmen und 10 Gegenstimmen gescheitert ist. Unerwartet das ist, und bedauerlich... Premia Admin 04:01, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ikrit Bei Ikrit ist Yoda als deren Meister aufgeführt, hier wurde Ikrit aber als Yodas Padawan entfernt. Wenn Yoda Ikrits Meister ist, dann muss Ikrit doch Yodas Padawan sein, oder? Was ist nun falsch? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:10, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ich kenne mich mit den Junior Jedi Knights nicht aus, aber Ikrit war richtig und sollte deshalb auch bei "Padawane" stehen. --Bel Iblis Hilfsbrigade Diskussion 18:13, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) Trivia Wie komme ich zu dem Menü von der einen Szene, bei der Yoda tanzt? Kit Mophisto Diskussion / Arbeitshilfen! 14:56, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Du musst in die Spracheinstellungen von der DVD zu Episode 3 gehen, dann das thx logo auswählen und dann 11 8 3 eingeben.--Yoda41 Admin 15:18, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Und am PC? Kit Mophisto Diskussion / Arbeitshilfen! 15:53, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Da natürlich auch... entweder über eine Bildschirm-Bedienung oder über die Zahlten-Tasten auf deiner Tastatur. Müsste eigentlich auch über die Tastatur funktionieren. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:47, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Und dann nicht auf das Logo drauf klicken sondern nur markieren Kit Mophisto Diskussion / Arbeitshilfen! 18:52, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Natürlich musst du 1138 drücken (11 bzw. 10+1 auf der DVD-Fernbedienung und 3 8 als Einzeltasten). *damit auf yoda41 verweis*--Daritha 12:46, 8. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Ausbildung Dass Yoda von N'Kata Del Gormo ausgebildet wurde, bezweifle ich nicht, wohl aber den Ort: Der Planet Heldorian ist mir völlig unbekannt. Mangels Quellen habe ich mich auf den anderen StarWars-Wikis umgesehen und nicht einmal der englischen (die IST nunmal die weltweit größte und ausführlichste, bevor jemand was einwirft) ist der Planetenname bekannt. Sicher, dass der Kanon ist? --Daritha 12:46, 8. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Bewegung Wie im Artikel steht hat er eine geringe Gehgeschwindigkeit. Aber warum geht er so langsam wenn er, wie in einem Kampf zu sehen ist, durch die Macht so flink herumhüpfen kann? Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 20:18, 17. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Ich vermute mal, dass du auf den Kampf gegen Dooku in Episode 2 anspielst. Er konnte sich dabei zwar sehr schnell und flink bewegen, allerdings schnauft er auch danach ein wenig( kann sein das ich mich irre). Der Einsatz der Macht ist nicht unbegrenzt, man kann also nicht dauerhaft so rumhüpfen. Ausserdem ist Yoda verdammt alt und es sähe doch echt bescheuert aus, wenn dieser alte, faltige Frosch andauernd rumrasen würde. Die Gehgeschwindigkeit ist auch glaube ich nur ein Running Gag in den Filmen. MfG, Wolverine Koon 20:27, 17. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Also dass er schnauft ist mir noch nie aufgefallen. Aber dass erklärt es warscheinlich. Und ich meinte nicht nur den kampf gegen Dooku sondern auch den gegen "mich"(also Lord Sidious). Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 21:03, 17. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Er macht es einfach aus dem Grund, damit ihn seine Gegner unterschätzen.--Yoda41 Admin 21:42, 17. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ausserdem hat Yoda ja einen bekloppten Humor, also könnte es doch auch sein, dass er es für witzig hält. MfG, Wolverine Koon 18:01, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::Bitte nicht eine solch vulgäre Ausdrucksweise......aber es ist, wie Yoda41 es sagte....er tut das, damit ihn seine Gegner unterschätzen und er dadurch einen Vorteil erhält. --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 18:09, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Äähmm...wo ist bekloppt vulgär? Vulgär sind für mich nur wirkliche Schimpfwörter wie z.B. N****, Sch***e oder ähnliche. Bekloppt ist meiner Meinung nach nicht wirklich vulgär, da es heutzutage vor allem als (manchmal provozierender, was hier jedoch nicht der Fall ist) Scherz gebraucht wird. Aber naja, darüber lässt sich auch bis zur Unendlichkeit und noch viel weiter streiten, was hier jedoch keinen Sinn hätte. Deshalb sorry für das "vulgäre" Wort be*****t. MfG, Wolverine Koon 18:18, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Schon ok, aber seltsam hätts auch getan Bild:;-).gif. --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 18:30, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Okay Bild:;-).gif MfG, Wolverine Koon 18:34, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::ich finde bekloppt aber viel lustiger! :) ;) 88.76.53.238 18:54, 21. Jan. 2009 (CET) Also ich denke, dass Yoda die Macht schlicht und einfach nicht zu seiner persönlichen Bequemlichkeit einsetzt/mißbraucht, wie z. B. Altersgebrechen lindern, schneller sein; will heissen, er pusht sich nicht künstlich zu seinem eigenen Vorteil. Im Kampf, wenn sein Einsatz gefragt ist, ist das allerdings was anderes, da nutzt er, da viel auf dem Spiel steht, alles was er hat und das ist nunmal nicht unbeträchtlich! :) --Blender 12:07, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) Kriegsbeginn In den folgenden Jahren beschlichen Yoda fremde Vorahnungen über ein Ereignis, dass er jedoch nicht genauer deuten konnte. Wie auch bei vielen anderen Jedi, war Yodas Fähigkeit, die Macht zu benutzen, geschwunden. Obwohl Dooku, der inzwischen zum Sith und Anführer der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme aufstieg, unmissverständlich warnte, dass die Republik längst unter der Führung eines Sith-Lords stünde, schenkte man ihm keinen Glauben. Tatsächlich spalteten sich mehr und mehr Sternensysteme von der Republik ab und schlossen sich der Konföderation an. Ein Konflikt entbrannte, der schließlich in den sogenannten Klonkriegen mündete. Yoda führte dabei als Jedi-General die ersten Klonkrieger in die Schlacht von Geonosis. Wenig später führte Yodas Weg zu seinem ehemaligen Schüler Dooku, der sich in einem geheimen Hangar verschanzte. Bevor Yoda dort eintraf, kämpften bereits Obi-Wan und Anakin gegen den abtrünnigen Sith, jedoch scheiterten sie. Dooku war seinem einstigen Meister sowohl im Umgang mit der Macht als auch ihm Lichtschwert-Duell unterlegen und war gezwungen zu flüchten. Es gelang ihm schließlich aus dem Hangar zu entkommen und nach Coruscant zu seinem Meister zu reisen, dem er schließlich die Pläne des Todessterns übergab. Keine Quellen AniD 14:50, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD :Ja bitte? Ich würde mal ganz schwer vermuten, dass es da um Episode II geht... 14:56, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Nein.Gruß--Commander Fox 14:59, 8. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Nein?? Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 15:05, 8. Jan. 2009 (CET) Yodas Geburtsort im Roman "die geheimnisvolle Macht" steht auf den letzten beiden Seiten, dass Yoda vom Planeten Dagobah kommt, stimmt das oder nicht? :ist falsch, vor seinem exil war er nie dort.--Yoda41 Admin 15:48, 8. Jan. 2009 (CET) sprache im artikel steht, Yoda setzt das verb stets nach objekt und subjekt ein. kann man das nicht noch genauer formulieren? ich glaube er spricht auch das objekt immer vor dem subjekt, beispiel (weiß nicht mehr, wo er das sagt): "darüber meditieren ich werde" wäre dann objekt subjekt verb. "ich darüber meditieren werde" klingt aber nicht nach Yoda. wenn meine annahme stimmt, fände ich es super, wenn ihr das in dem artikel ändern würdet. ich habe nämlich auch ein oder mehrere star wars bücher gelesen, in denen Yoda falsch "deutsch"/ basic gesprochen hat... das ist immer schade, da ich diese sprache sehr mag. :) grüße Unrealshade 88.76.53.238 18:51, 21. Jan. 2009 (CET) Zustimmung zu Anakins Ausbildung Yoda hat NICHT seine Zustimmung zu Anakins Ausbildung durch Obi - Wan gegeben, dass hat er extra betont! Der Rat als Ganzes hat die Zustimmung erteilt, dass heisst der Rat hat sich -eins der wenigen Male- gegen Yodas Empfehlung/Meinung gestellt. Das ist deutlich am Ende von Episode I ausgedrückt: "Aber zustimmen Deinem Entschluss, diesen Jungen als Padawan - Schüler anzunehmen, kann ich nicht!" "Qui - Gon hat an ihn geglaubt." "Der Auserwählte er wirklich sein mag. Aber trotzdem, grosse Gefahr ich befürchte durch seine Ausbildung." "Meister Yoda, ich habe Qui - Gon mein Wort gegeben. Ich werde Anakin ausbilden. Auch ohne die Zustimmung des Rates, wenn ich muss." "Qui - Gons Trotz ich spüre in Dir. Nötig haben Du hast das nicht. Die Zustimmung der Rat Dir erteilt." Die Bedeutung dieses Dialogs begreift man erst etwas später, zumindest war es bei mir so. Yoda war also wieder allen voraus. Wobei das mit Sicherheit nichts an der Enwicklung der Dinge geändert hätte, wenn Anakin nicht ausgebildet und nicht Vader geworden wäre. :) (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Blender (Diskussion • Beiträge) 22. Mär. 2009, 13:02:32) :Da hast du recht... Pandora Diskussion 13:52, 22. Mär. 2009 (CET) Yoda = Minch? Ich habe nach Minch gesucht und kam zu Yoda. Sind die beiden eine Person? MfG 84.130.46.72 13:59, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Nein, sind sie definitiv nicht. Die Figur des Minch war allerdings ursprünglich als "junger Yoda" geplant, dieser Schritt wurde allerdings von George Lucas höchstpersönlich verboten. 14:01, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Achso, dann werde ich die Weiterleitung mal löschen. MfG Wolf Blabla? 14:02, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST)